Wolf Boy
by Bloody Wolf Demon
Summary: Kyuubi is wolf and not fox. Read on. Read Naruto's life for past.If you people have already this story in my story called Naruto's Life then read again.
1. Chapter 1

I can't stop thinking of other beginnings of my Naruto story so I am gonna come up with some so you guys review and tell me what's the best beginning. This beginning is when _**KYUUBI IS A WOLF AND NOT A FOX.**_

Today I am going to get a new stinking sensei. I showed up in Iruka's class early and waited.

Before I should tell you anything else I shall tell you about myself. (See 1st chapter for past life. Appearance will change.) I am 5 foot 7 and I wear a black hoodie which covers my head. It never comes down. I have black gloves on my hands to hide my claws and black bandages on my feet to hide my other claws. My hoodie is also longed sleeved which covers my black fur on my arms. My shirt is black with the word wolf on it. My pants are black and have red flames etched on the sides. My face is covered with a wolf mask which covers my slitted blood red eyes and sharpened teeth.

Back to the story at hand. I am waiting patiently until a certain Sasuke showed up. He is so egotistic. He asked me who I was, but I just snarled at him so he left me alone. When the rest of the kids came in they gave me strange looks but left me alone after I gave them a touch of my killing intent. Finally Iruka arrived and that where the fun started.

He seemed mad to see me, but that is what everybody else did. He asked me who I was and I answered him. "I came back to this village to pass the Genin exam and the Hokage allowed me to do it today." But WHO are you" said Iruka. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki" said I. I then sat down and heard the whispers about me. "My mom said he was evil. We shouldn't hang out with him. He's evil" said the kids. Iruka was also dumbfounded about me but just went on with the test. First was a written exam which I passed easily because I used Kyuubi's knowledge. After I was done we had an hour left so I drew a wolf on the back of the paper. Soon we were outside to do the accuracy test. He told us to shoot a kunai at the tree as strong and as fast as we could. Sasuke as I much say was the best out of the students, but I was soon to be much better. I summoned my signature kunai which was black and had red flames shooting out. I threw my kunai at the tree, but I think I threw it to strong. The tree slit right down the middle. I don't like when nature gets destroyed so I went over to the tree and used some of my earth elemental power and made the tree come back alive. The students were too dumbfounded of that jutsu so I just used a mind whipped jutsu on them and went to do the last part of the exam. The last part of the exam was to use our strongest jutsu. Just before I went up Sasuke went up. I think he was jealous of my strength so he used his fire ball jutsu and aimed it at me. I guess I should use one of my jutsu's on it and absorbed the jutsu. I think I passed the exam. Everybody looked shocked, but Iruka went to announce the best test scores. I of course won in each test, but all the students said I cheated so I was said to be the dead last. I hate Iruka, but I still passed the test. Tomorrow I will hear my teammates and my sensei.

Please review. I want a stinking review!


	2. Chapter 2

This is a continuation of Chapter 3. Just a reminder to you peoples that KYUUBI IS A WOLF AND NOT A FOX. Wolf not Fox. Finally I shall say that since my chapters are messed up I shall try to fix them the best I can by making them switch to new fan fiction stories and not in one story on this website.

As I said yesterday I am going to hear who my teammates are and who my sensei is. I just truly hope the sensei is not the masked nin named Kakashi. I hate the old perverted man. I wish I also do not get paired up with the pink haired girl and the emo kid in my class. I hate the pink banshee and the duck haired kid.

I hate Kakashi because when I was back in the hidden leaves village where I was abused Kakashi was also one of the people who abused me. Even though he was an ANBU he abused me like all of the other people in the village. Kakashi never helped even though he was ordered too and never tracked me when I went missing because of the villagers. Kakashi once even stroke me his move called Chidori.

The pink haired banshee and the duck head emo are also the people that I hate. The banshee hits me when I was two even though I and she were so young. Emo just never talked to me which may have even been the worst abuse I ever had. Hate is in my veins.

When I arrived at the academy to hear my team assignment the teacher called Iruka tripped me on the floor and said it was an accident. I could have easily moved out of the way, but I want to give these people doubts. When I picked myself up the students hit me with balled up pieces of paper. Some of those balled up pieces of paper even held kunai.

When I tried to sit down the students pushed me out of the way and yelled at me. I guess this means that I shall sit on the floor right now. When I sat down the emo spat at me. I thought the Uchiha's were supposed to be well mannered.

Soon enough the teacher named Iruk or was it Irka said the team assignments. I didn't listen when he said other people's name, but I did hear when he said the teams the people in those teams were ecstatic that I wasn't on their teams. Finally I heard my name called.

Team seven I was on with the most hated enemy's. The banshee and the emo are my teammates and the sensei called Kakashi was my teacher. WHY! Why Kami Why! My enemies are now ganged up against me. How shall I resist to kill them? Kyuubi is begging for blood right now. I truly want to eat them. They smell delicious.

One hour later the sensei called Kakashi still did not show up. Right now I am fake sleeping because demons like me can never sleep. At least I never get nightmares anymore like I did when I was human and younger. Banshee was staring lustfully at Emo and Emo was staring at me because my killer intent was directed right at him. I am mildly surprise that he didn't turn away yet. Guess he is wondering how I can direct killer intent at him when he thinks I am sleeping.

Finally one more hour passed and the sensei finally showed up. Banshee yelled at him then yelled at me even though I did nothing wrong. YET. The sensei glared at me and said we should go to the roof to introduce ourselves. He then disappeared using a transportation jutsu to the roof top. I followed suit and disappeared.

The Banshee and Emo finally showed up at the roof top. I was faking sleep again until the Banshee hit me on top of my hand. That girl can hit like a demon. That is actually a pretty good compliment to a weak and poor human.

The sensei man then said the rules of the introductions. After that was done the Banshee wanted him to go first. How did that girl ever become a genin? He said this exactly "I like many things and I have many hobbies. My goal is something and finally I hate the kid here named Naruto".

Guess that means he hates me more than I thought. After Kakashi was done the Banshee went next. She said or more than less looked at Emo when she said her likes and looked at Emo again when he said her hobbies. Next when she said her dream for the future she looked at Emo again. Finally when he said her hates she said with all her anger that she hated me with all her might.

After Banshee's talk about how much she hated me Emo went next. He said "I like nothing and my hobbies are nothing. My goal for the future is to kill a certain man. Finally my hates is the man I plan to kill the dope over there".

Guess all my teammates and my sensei hate me. This is so like my village. Soon enough it was my turn. I said this "I like wolves and my hobbies are training and sleeping. My goal is to take over my true sensei's job. (If you are guessing what the job is, it is that Kyuubi is the king of the demons and I am the heir to the throne.) Finally I hate everybody in this village especially all of you."

With that all said and done Kakashi said what we were going to do together tomorrow. I yawned at what the sensei said and for some odd reason he got really mad at me. Kakashi stalked over to me and roared at me that I should die. He ripped off my mask. I could have stopped him if I cared, but I truly didn't. I didn't care if he saw what I looked like. I already hate him enough and he hates me more than enough.

When the sensei named Kakashi ripped off my mask everybody on the roof top gasped. They all saw my face. My demon face. The Banshee fainted and surprisingly Emo and the scarecrow fainted also. I left them like that and grabbed my mask and disappeared off into the night.

Guess that is the rest of my chapter. Done and done with. Yay.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuubi is a wolf and not a fox in this fan fiction. WOLF KYUUBI. NOT A FOX!

*The day after two days ago plus one day*

Since today is the day after I first got my team I decided to get rid of my mask and my disguise. My teammates already saw the real me so why not the rest of the village? I took off my finger gloves and switched them with fingerless gloves so people can see my claws. I took off my bandages so the claws on my feet were showing. I took off my long sleeved hoodie and replaced that hoodie with an exact replica except it was short sleeved. The black fur on my arms was showing magnifisently. Finally I took of my wolf mask. With the wolf mask gone my true demon face was shown. The blood red slitted eyes were shown. Many people say they can see into the dark. My sharpened teeth were also showing since the mask was gone. These teeth could rip through flesh and bone ever so quickly. This demon body of mine can kill anyone and anything in one second.

The day has come. The day the village sees my mask off. I appeared out of my tree since the villagers burnt down my apartment when I left the village many years ago. (Read Naruto's Life if you really want to see this mysterious Naruto's past.) (I guess I should help you people can give you a quick replay. Naruto met Kyuubi wolf when near death when he was three. Kyuubi healed him and agreed to train him for ten years. Kyuubi taught him all his knowledge which contained every jutsu made in the past and present. Kyuubi also gave him his elemental powers and the title of being the Prince of the Demon's. Naruto will get to be King when he is eighteen. Finally every demon weak and powerful knows the Prince and can never beat him. The demons respect him and love him. Well that is a quick replay. Back to the story.)

The villagers didn't see me yet since the tree was in the forest and the villagers lived in the town. I walked to the training ground and pretended to be asleep. It is kind of fun to pretend to be asleep. I have no nightmares and everybody thinks I am asleep so I can spy on everybody. The only sad part is that no one I spy on is fun to spy on. They are all weak and insolent. I truly want to kill them, but the Kyuubi says I have to get some of the villagers fear so I can kill them later on.

Finally my teammates showed up. I think I was early though. I waited here for seven hours. I guess it was midnight when I arrived here. Fake sleeping really passes time. Or that since demons live forever my aspect of time is shorter than others. That means when I think it passes one month it really passes one year to these humans.

Emo Saske or was it Emo Sasuke showed up first. He was very surprised to see my demon self. He actually showed emotion for a change. The funniest thing was that when I threw some killer intent at him I saw a liquid come out of his pants. He wet himself. So funny. We demons don't have that much comedy in very long times. Emo looked down and the liquid still running down his leg and ran away. I guess he ran back to his precious mansion to train. He should really respect what he has or it will go away. I think he already went through some of it because of his family, but he should know how to live in a poor environment. He always lives in a rich and fun filled life while I have lived a poor and horrible life.

When he left the Banshee Sakure came by. She seemed surprised by my look like Emo, but instead of the liquid loving fun he did, Banshee fainted. How many times does she faint in a day? I am going to guess twenty five. Twenty four times because of the gross daydreams she has of Emo and one time of fainting because of my so called horrific appearance.

Emo showed up again and saw that Banshee fainted. He then stared at me again for ten minutes. Then an hour. Finally two hours past and in that time Emo was staring at me. Emo kept staring at me until the Scarecrow Sensei showed up. Scarecrow saw Banshee on the ground because of her fainting and looked up at me. He seemed stunned like everybody else, but he didn't faint or pee on himself. That's an improvement. I think.

Scarecrow wanted us to wait until the Banshee woke up. We waited for thirty minutes and she still didn't wake up. I on the other hand was fake sleeping again while Emo and Scarecrow were looking at me again. And again until another thirty minutes passed by. When that hour was up the Banshee finally woke up.

When she woke up she stared at me again until she fainted. I had enough off all this passing out so I used a jutsu I made up on the Banshee. It is called the "Awakening". This jutsu wakes anybody up when they fall asleep, pass out, unconscious, and put under a sleeping jutsu. It can also wake up a dead person, but only for five minutes. Then the person dies and you can't use the jutsu on the person ever again. The person is now dead in either the heaven or hell.

Since I used the "Awakening" jutsu on the Banshee, she woke up and she, Emo, and Scarecrow stared at me until I yelled at them and threw killer intent at them all. Finally all the staring, fainting, and whizzing past the Scarecrow followed up on the test he made up.

When he explained every boring thing about the test, he started it up. Emo and Banshee disappeared into the trees while I waited in my fake sleep position again. Scarecrow didn't care what I did so I did nothing until I wanted to.

The Banshee showed up, but got pulled under a weak genjutsu by the Scarecrow. Finally the Emo showed up and actually put up a fight with the Scarecrow, but the sensei didn't use all his power on him. Emo got pulled under the ground by the Scarecrow. Finally it was my time to fight.

Sorry, but I have to stop now. Next chapter shall be amazing. Review please. Wolf Boy story is awesome.


End file.
